


Don’t be an Annoyance

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Tickling, and Kuro teaching him not to be, cuddles near the end, just Hyde being annoying, mentions of the Eves though, near the end, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde starts bothering Kuro, poking him and tickling him, so Kuro teaches his younger brother that there are consequences to annoying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t be an Annoyance

Kuro felt a twitch of annoyance pop in his head. Since Mahiru and Licht have been getting along better, that means he had to hang out with his most annoying little brother, Hyde aka Lawless. For the past half hour of them being alone in Mahiru’s bedroom, the Servamp would not shut up about how Licht apparently “treated him.” Sighing once again, Kuro felt another poke to his ribs, and growled. This has also been happening. Every few minutes, Hyde would poke and tickle him, and stop when Kuro would turn to look at him, with that damn smirk on his face. Feeling two hands wiggling up his ribs, Kuro bit his lip, and squrimed slightly in Hyde’s grip.  
“H-Hyde…” Kuro growled out, a few giggles escaping his lips. Hyde laughed, and dug into his older brother’s ribs more, making the Servamp of Sloth arch up, and growl. Kuro did not like where this was going. “K-knock it o-off…before s-something happens to y-you.”  
“Oh yeah?” Hyde mocked, sliding his hands down to Kuro’s sides, and squeezing. Kuro arched up again, biting back a yell of laughter when Hyde hit the pressure points on his sides. Squirming a little harder, Kuro felt Hyde’s grip start to lessen on him. Gaining as much strength as he could, Kuro grabbed Hyde’s wrists, and tugged hard. “W-what?!”  
Hyde grunted as he slowly became aware that he was now on his back, and Kuro was straddling his hips, putting all his weight down on him. Kuro stared down at his brother’s similar blood red eyes, looked bored. Hyde glared up at him nervously, watching his hands with every movement they made. Kuro noticed this, and smirked slightly. It looked like he didn’t like to be on the recieving end. 

“What wrong, HY-DE,” Kuro mocked, lifting his arms, and placing his hands right on top of the Servamp’s stomach. Biting back a nervous grin, Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat, and shook his head. He was afraid to speak because if he did, his voice may break, or shake. “Oh really? Then why are you so tense?”

Hyde growled. It didn’t feel right to see Kuro teasing him. The oldest Servamp was usually too lazy to tease or do anything physical to begin with. Getting ready to try and flip Kuro, Hyde tensed his body, but stopped when Kuro’s fingers traced the dip of his hips. Biting back a snort, the Servamp squirmed slightly, feeling his stomach tighten with laughter. Kuro knew what the light tickles did to him, but he didn’t seem to care, because he was still tracing the dips of his hips, and the line of his pants.  
“K-Kuro….” Hyde snorted out, tugging his arms, trying to get them free from his older brother’s knees. When they didn’t budge, he groaned, and glared at the smirking Servamp. Swirling his fingers around Hyde’s waist, Kuro watched as the younger Servamp tried hard to hold back the giggles that were threatening to erupt from his throat. “No s-stop pleahahase!”

“No…I don’t really feel like it,” Kuro mumbled, sounding bored, but it was actually the opposite. Seeing his younger brother squirming the way he was, made him remember the way things were before everything bad happened. “Besides, you deserve this for bugging me so much.”

Hyde groaned through the giggles rising in his throat. Feeling Kuro’s hands spider tickling up his stomach, Hyde let the laughs that were building free. Kuro grinned when the hysterical laughter sprung from the Servamp’s mouth. It was the kind of laughter that brought smiles to anyone who heard it. Hyde thrashed and bucked, trying to dislodge Kuro’s fingers form his ribs, as they mapped out his ribs. His ribs were his worst spot, and whenever he got too annoying, as Licht would say, his Eve would play his ribs like the piano, which drove him nuts.

“This your worst spot bro?” Kuro snarked out, feeling the Servamp’s squirming getting more urgent. Hyde couldn’t respond, he was too focused on trying to get his hands free, while laughing hysterically. Tears made their way into his gold eyes, as Kuro went from light tickling, to harsh poking, and rubbing inbetween his bones. “Come on, I want to hear you laugh!”

Hyde tensed when Kuro froze from tickling, and lifted his fingers, wiggling them above his chest. Hyde panted, watching his older brother’s fingers wiggle every once, and every time they got close to his body, he would giggle, and squirm, while his face blushed red. Kuro smiled at this. It reminded him when they had their first vampire meeting, and instead of talking, all the Servamps hung out, and relaxed together. Kuro sighed. It was so long ago, and due to his decision that one night, he messed everything up. Hyde stared up at his brother, and saw the frustration shining through his red eyes.

“K-Kuro?” Hyde whispered out, finally having his breath back. Kuro glanced down, and saw Hyde looking at him confused, yet concerned. Shaking his head, the oldest Servamp knocked those thoughts out of his head, and went back to teasing Hyde. “A-are you..noahahahahahaha!”

Kuro squeezed Hyde’s ribs, making the Servamp cry in laughter, trying harder to get away from the oldest brother. Rubbing his fingers up the blond’s ribs, Kuro dug his finger right underneath the Servamp’s armpits, making Hyde let out a scream of laughter. Wincing slightly at the volume, Kuro grinned as the blond stopped trying to get his hands free, and just focused on throwing his head back, and laughing. Letting his fingers rise more and more, Kuro just held them underneath the Servamp’s armpits, watching as his teary red eyes stared back at him. 

“Are you going to stop annoying me now?” Kuro asked, lighting poking the youngest Servamp’s armpits. Letting out a tired squeal, Hyde giggled out, nodding his head, hoping the bluenette would stop. Kuro watched as the blond giggled, his squirming slowly slowing down, as his muscles twitched. Kuro smirked, and held his fingers still. “Good, just one last spot then.”

Hyde’s eyes widened, but he didn’t get time to protest, because Kuro’s fingers dug right into the blond Servamp’s underarms, making his back arch painfully, and a huge squeal leave his lips. Bucking as hard as he could, Hyde laughed, and thrashed as Kuro dug in with no mercy. Watching Hyde’s eyes slam shut as tears made their way down his cheeks, Kuro smirked, and wiggled his fingers harder, but faster. Hyde’s laughter rose in pitch, as he thrashing stopped, since he was growing tired. Once his laughter turned silent, Kuro let his tickling slow to a stop, and quickly took his fingers out, which made Hyde flinch. 

"P-pleahehehese…no m-more,” Hyde giggled out, feeling Kuro get off him, and slowly picked him up.Getting up, Kuro lifted his brother up lazily, and sat on Mahiru’s bed, letting his back rest against the headboard. Hyde felt Kuro lay him down between his legs, letting his head rest on his stomach. Sighing, Hyde closed his eyes as Kuro’s fingers combed comfortly through his blond spikes, as he felt his eyes begin to close. “Y-you’re so m-mean.”

Kuro smiled softly, as he noticed Hyde’s breath even out, signaling the Servamp fell asleep. Rubbing his scalp, Kuro leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead. Hyde smiled softly in his sleep, and Kuro leaned up again, and closed his eyes. Yawning a little, Kuro started to get tired, due to Hyde’s warm body lying against his, as they shared their body heat.

“You are so troublesome,” Kuro whispered as his breath evened out slowly. They were so knocked out, that they didn’t even hear the door open, and their Eves walk in. Mahiru stopped when he saw Licht’s and his Servamp’s cuddled together sleeping. Licht stared at them, not really knowing how to feel. Mahiru examined Kuro’s face, seeing the small, comforting smile on his face. He never seen Kuro so relaxed before, and even cuddling next to someone other then him, was new.

Glancing at the Greed Servamp’s Eve, Mahiru nodded towards the door, and Licht nodded. Once the Eve as out the door, Mahiru glanced back again, watching as a sigh left Kuro’s lips, as he pulled Hyde up closer to him in his sleep. Shaking his head, Mahiru shut the door quietly, letting the two Servamp’s rest together, with a smile on his face.


End file.
